Beside That Frozen Lake
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: What happened to Jack's sister, Emma, after he died? It's not what everyone thinks. ONE-SHOT


Emma Overland looked at the ice for a second, not believing what she just saw. She was standing over at the safe part of the ice, where it was really blue. She stared at the hole her brother had fallen into. She wanted to go closer, help him. But she was frozen, she was paralyzed. Not with fear, no. But with the thought of losing her sibling, her brother, her only friend.

She sniffs, waterworks streaming out of her eyes. Then she heard it, Ice shifting. She looks down, movement in the water. Emma steps back, scared. She had been sitting here for at least a half an hour, her brother couldn't still be breathing under there. Emma hides behind a tree.

A body floats, literally floats, above the ice. The figure, a boy about fourteen, sputters. He steps down. He was dressed just like Jack, and she would have believed it was him not for some small things. Jack's hair wasn't white, but brown. And his eyes weren't ice cycles, they were a warm hot chocolate.

But, in a way, Emma believed it to be Jack. He had once promised to always be there, and she didn't think he would take it back. Besides the little differences, he looked just like Jack. The boy looks up to the moon, as if it was talking to him. She squints, stepping back. She didn't want to disturb the boy. And she was a little afraid. Is this her brother.

The boy looks down and he steps on Jack's crook. He looks at it a minute then touches it with his toes. Frost springs into little branches and tiny details. Emma gasps in aw. The boy picks it up, then taps the end to the ice. More frost comes out. He suddenly looks to the moon and mutters, "Jack Frost." It was Jack. They had the same first name and looked about the same.

Emma's eyes show joy, hope. She sprints to the village, hoping Jack stays put. The first person she saw was the priest. She ran up to him. She told him of how her brother fell, then came back to life. Suddenly, a person lands in the village. Emma spins around, it was Jack! She points to him and gets the priest's attention. The priest looks at her with sad eyes and takes her home, while Emma kicks and screams wondering why he wouldn't believe her.

All Emma would do was stay in her and Jack's room. She would sit on his bed and think. Think of her brother. So did that mean reincarnation was possible, or that the good Lord gave pity upon him? Everyone in town thought she went nuts, even her own parents. They would just tell her to calm down whenever she talked about Jack and would sedate her with the strongest herbs they had.

But as much as the Overland's wanted to keep this hidden, word got out. The daughter of the Overland's was crazy, delusional. Talking about her dead brother as if he was there. Her parents did everything to help her, but she went nuts. In the real world she was nuts, but in the real perspective, she was right. She DID see her dead brother. She DID think about him all the time.

But the villagers just marked her off as crazy. And they got tired of that. Of this one girl that made their perfect little town bad, unworthy. So they sold her out. It was a cold after-noon. The day started out as it always did, that is. Intill the knock on the door came. Two men in white suits and the whole village surrounded the house. The men immediately snatched the girl while her parents screamed for their daughter.

Emma kicked and screamed, but the strapped her into a straight jacket. "I really did see him!" she shouts, to no one in particular. The villagers looked at her in distaste and her parents in sorrow. As she got more aggressive, they seated her with a sleeping herb. But she used that last bit of her energy to kick and scream, and wonder why no one believed her.

She was brought to an asylum. Where she was shocked and injected with fluids. Everyday, doctors would come in and handcuff her to a chair while burning words into her flesh, 'I didn't see my brother.' But she never gave up. Never gave up on her brother. Because she knew he was out there, waiting for her. BUt with each day in there, her will to live deceased. One day, Emma decided to bust out. No one ever guarded her, who needed to make sure a weak little girl couldn't get out.

But they were wrong, she wasn't weak. Or not yet. Her belief in her brother made her strong. She unravelled her hands, which they didn't tie very good, and set her hands free. Then she jumped out the window that was never closed. She tested out her legs, which she hadn't in a long time. That's when she realized it, she was free. She screamed in joy for once and not in anguish.

She ran and ran, not caring where she was going. But then she stopped, seeing where she was at. It was the lake. The lake where her and her brother skated. Where her brother died, and where her brother came back to life. She sighs. Even freedom didn't give her the will to live. She wanted to be with her brother with no problems. If he really was dead like everyone said, but she didn't believe that. She believed if she died she would join him make frost and snow everywhere. She smiled.

Then something catches her eyes. She squints. It's buried under the snow. She quickly unburied the object to find Jack's skates. A tear formed in her eye. But that wasn't what caught the light, it was the small in comparison object beside of it. She carefully placed it in her hand, her brother's pocket knife. She smiles, but only for a second. This was it, her ticket to be with Jack. She smiles as she plunges the knife into her heart.

She gasps slightly, She blinks to see a white haired boy with blue eyes looking down at her in sorrow. She thought of her brother one last time. Of how she believed in him when no one else would.

"I believed in you Jack, since the very beginning. And I won't ever forget you." she promises. Emma smiles as her world goes to darkness right beside that frozen lake.

* * *

**Kinda dark, I know. But I cried writing this. Read and Review. Did you guys see why I named the story what it was?**


End file.
